


STEREK : DEREK AND STILES GET THEIR REVENGE

by videolyrics15



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/videolyrics15/pseuds/videolyrics15
Summary: Basically Stiles or Derek or both travelling around multiple universes created to hurt their relationship





	STEREK : DEREK AND STILES GET THEIR REVENGE

Basically Stiles or Derek or both travelling around multiple universes created to hurt their relationship


End file.
